The present disclosure relates to online communities, and more specifically, to managing the merging of online communities.
Online communities can be an effective mode for community members to collaborate. There are millions of public communities within the web-based infrastructure with millions of community owners. A particular user may not think of leveraging the existing online community and start a fresh community. However, when interest or topics align, it can be beneficial to merge a group of online communities to increase the members of the communities and the influences of the community discussions.